


A Few Tables Away, Diagonal To Mine

by blurryfiction



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Friends to Lovers, M/M, josh is sweet god bless, tyler is lonely save him
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 03:29:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10267025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blurryfiction/pseuds/blurryfiction
Summary: The boy in the yellow hoodie seems lonely. The boy with the cotton-candy pink hair wants to help.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry if this sucks sue me

 :Josh's PoV:

It was like 600th time this week I saw the kid sitting alone. (it's an estimation, okay?) He always sat at the table farthest from the cafeteria exit, so he could wait as the lunchroom emptied, and then he left alone. Today he was wearing a yellow hoodie and black jeans again, and he honestly looked pretty nice. Last time he wore the hoodie, he put the hood up, (covering his fluffy hair, sigh) but a teacher had told him that he wasn't allowed to have it up during school. Is it weird that I've noticed all this stuff about him? But I don't even know his name? Doesn't matter anyways, I guess. We never talk. My friends would probably make fun of me and/or him, and honestly people already pick on him too much. So, as usual, I stay at my table, with my friends. But I don't talk to them, I just sit and watch him. He looks so peaceful, but so... lonely.

:Tyler's PoV:

I glance up, and he's looking at me again, a few tables away, diagonal to my deserted mess of a lunchroom seat. That one boy, the one with bright cotton-candy pink hair, and chocolate eyes, and all his piercings. Most times when I catch him, he turns away quickly. But now he's still staring. I cock my head a bit, and he raises an eyebrow at me. I shake my head, looking back down at my tray, still half full of the junk I didn't eat, usually just vegetables and stuff.   
A few minutes pass, and I eventually just feel awkward ignoring him, so I peek back up. And... he's still looking? I almost giggle. He gives me a little smile and waves his hand just a bit above the table. My cheeks get a little warm as I smile back at him, and by now, the noise of the lunchroom is drowned out by the silence of the conversation. Does that make sense?   
One of the boys at his table says something to him and points at me. The pink haired one looks at him, shrugs and takes a drink from his milk. He ends up looking at me again, and I mouth the word "What?" at him, my face just the slightest bit pink. He shakes his head, smiles at me, and starts to mouth some words at me, but he gets cut off by the bell, and the usual lunchroom chaos ensues. Pretty soon I lose him in the crowd, so I go back to my usual routine of waiting out the stampede and eventually making my way to class.


End file.
